


Red and Blue Makes Purple

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Family, Klance as Parents, Klance as fathers, M/M, Married Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: "We made you a present," Stella says timidly, chubby cheeks rosy. "Well, daddy made it but I chose the colours."Lance looks to his husband who just shrugs his shoulders and chuckles lightly."Here," Stella opens her hands to offer Lance the little box in her hands. "Happy birthday Papa."-----A short Klance as parents drabble I wrote in honour of Lance's birthday.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	Red and Blue Makes Purple

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDMeMtdg8Nl/?igshid=c4bqr9uaq12).

Lance stares out of the window into the trees swaying idly in the breeze. It blows casually, an often exhale of air that shakes the window panels but soon enough ends with a sigh. A sigh that he imitates, fogging the window a little with his breath before looking away, into the seclusion of his home.

It's quiet today, the only sounds apart from the wind are the light snores of his husband and the tiny breathing of their daughter, both of them sleeping peacefully on the couch having fallen asleep watching Stella's favourite animated movie. Lance had been busy with finishing some work, too worried about getting his things done so he could spend the rest of the afternoon with them. But when he was done, they had both fallen asleep and Lance was too overwhelmed but how adorable they looked to dare wake them up.

So he picked up a book instead, sat down near the window and dedicated the remaining of his birthday reading.

He was in that age where birthdays were just another ordinary day. Nothing major with parties and confusion that overcomes his elation for his own birthday. No, nowadays he only wished to spend his birthday with his family in the idle niche of his home.

Lance had been distracted for he startles when a tiny hand rests on his knee, Stella rubbing one eye with and yawning before blinking up at him. Her hair is disheveled, locks coming out of her pigtails that Keith has finally learned how to make.

"Papa?" she calls in that low and sweet voice of her that lifts Lance's heart to the heavens.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he picks her up and maneuvers her so Stella is sitting down on his lap facing him. She leans her head against his shoulder, the aroma of strawberries from her shampoo filling Lance's nostrils sweetly.

"I had a dream just now," she says sadly, tiny fingers playing with Lance's ring that he wears around his neck. 

"Was it one of those bad ones?" Lance asks calmly, soothing his daughter with gentle strokes along her backs and arms.

"Yes," she replies. "I dreamt I forgot to make you a present."

"Aw, baby," Lance's heart melts at the tangible pain in his daughter's voice. He embraces her, squeezing her lightly before pulling away to brush her hair from her forehead and look into her cosmic eyes - eyes so similar to Keith's it was almost unsettling (in a good way). "You don't have to worry about that. You know I don't really care about presents. You and daddy are all I need."

"So that means you don't want _this_?" comes Keith's voice and Lance lifts his eyes to see his husband standing from the couch where he had been sleeping with Stella, hair as dishevelled as their daughter's and face still red from sleep. But there's a smile there that is oh so beautiful it has Lance almost choke out on a loud sigh. 

Keith approaches them in slow steps and crouches next to Lance's chair so he can be on Stella's level. They exchange a curious smirk, a knowing wink and Lance looks suspiciously from his husband to his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

" _This_ , what?" he asks and then sees Keith giving Stella a small box. She hides it behind her hands which she places securely next to her chest and then she's facing him with a guilty yet extremely cute smile. "What's going on?"

"We made you a present," Stella says timidly, chubby cheeks rosy. "Well, daddy made it but I chose the colours."

Lance looks to his husband who just shrugs his shoulders and chuckles lightly.

"Here," Stella opens her hands to offer Lance the little box in her hands. "Happy birthday Papa."

Lance's heart surely swells as he slowly opens the little box. And as his eyes rest of the small present inside, it definitely expands with outbursts of happiness that threaten to make his eyes water. The woven colours of blue, red and purple floss intertwine into a perfect braid. The pattern is simple, clearly made by hands that aren't used to braid bracelets but still look amazingly neat even for Keith's disastrous hand skills.

Still Lance can see the care and devotion in each knot.

"You made this?" Lance asks Keith, fingers trembling with over emotions as he picks the bracelet from the box.

"Took me a week to get the hang of it," Keith replies shyly, hiding his blush. "And then another week to make it. Shiro helped a little but I did the whole thing."

"And you picked up the colours?" Lance then asks Stella who nods affirmatively with her head, the loose locks of hair bouncing. "They're beautiful."

"Red is for Daddy," she starts pointing to the hanging floss. "Blue is for you and purple is for me. It's my favourite colour."

"And red and blue makes purple," Keith adds ruffling his daughter's already messy hair which has her giggling contentedly.

"Exactly," she jumps a little in Lance's lap and takes the bracelet from him, forcing his hand to turn so she can place it on his wrist. Lance gladly lets her do her thing as he's too overwhelmed by their small yet meaningful gesture to dare talk lest he choke on his own tears. 

She tries to tie it but her fingers can't make the knot yet so Keith ends up helping her, his fingertips soft over Lance's frantic pulse. He lingers just a little there, feeling the emotion course through his husband and all Lance can do is wrap his arms around both his daughter and husband.

"Papa, papa, you're crushing me," says Stella in a muffled little voice.

"Sorry, sorry cariño," Lance pulls away and looks at the bracelet. It contrasts against his tanned skin and brings out the three colours. Then he looks up at his family and swallows the emotional wave of tears that want out, replacing them with the brightest and most genuine smile ever for it truly reflects his inner happiness. "Thank you so much. I love it dearly."

"Oh, we're gonna have matching bracelets," Stella adds.

"You are?"

"Stella wants one for herself and I've already got mine," Keith says, pulling his sleeve up a little to show his own bracelet. Compared with Lance's, his is not perfect and has overlapping patches that don't match. Keith shrugs his shoulders again. "This was my first try. I'm making Stella's one."

"Who would've thought that you'd end up learning how to make friendship bracelets?" Lance leans towards Keith and nudges his nose against his husband's lightly, a hand caressing his cheek lightly. "And also wear one."

"Blame your daughter," he says, returning the nudge with a smile. 

"Thank you," Lance whispers before giving Keith a small peck on the lips. 

"Ew," Stella whines, separating them while her fathers laugh at her reaction to their very brief kiss. "Gross."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
